Sprites & The Goddess
by Toan
Summary: The Harvest Sprites have been living for so many years of hardship. Everything seems to be for naught, at this point in time. But will their efforts be rewarded?


The Harvest Goddess is a person known only to country folk, and Forget-Me-Not Valley is no exception. Everyone looks at her differently, and many cherish her existence, and say that she is a splendor to embrace. Not much is known of her, except that she dwells in an underwater pool, and grants wishes to those who present her with a worthy offering. The Harvest Sprites all have their individual views on her. Nic thinks that she is a lovely being who can bring happiness to anyone's life, and looks up to her as his role-model. Flak, on the other hand, disagrees, for he argues she is never around to support him and the others. And Nak's opinion of her stays neutral to the point that he often tends to agree with Nic and Flak's perspectives.

At Mineral Town, Gray stood before the spring.

"Come out!" He said, throwing a flower into the pond.

There was a silence following, until a figure appeared. It was the Harvest Goddess.

"What do you want _now?_" She asked turning her head in dismay.

Gray lowered his head, blushing.

"Well, you see…"

"If it's about Maria, you can forget it, okay? I already heard enough of your love-sick problems."

"But, I'd like your help."

Gray fiddled with his fingers, still not looking at the Harvest Goddess, who was more annoyed than earlier.

"Have you told her about your feelings yet? I'm not the Love Goddess you know. If you're looking for some love potion, I suggest you going somewhere else. Flowerbud Village is past the hut to the right of the church. You can't miss it."

The Harvest Goddess always felt a part of her life missing in Mineral Town. The townsfolk never visited her, and those who did were the guys who sought her advice for their relationships. She was getting very irritated with these matters. Those who seek her help were infatuated with their crushes, but what bothered her was that they never admitted their feelings. There was always the issue being raised when no one talked to her when they had severe problems in their life. It wasn't a matter of privacy, the Harvest Goddess always kept other's stories confidential. She was discrete when it came to keeping their stories within her grasp. 'Why keep things bottled up inside when you can freely speak them with ease?" She always said; it was her personal motto. Her counseling skills were fairly reasonable. As a young girl, she always heard her friends discuss their problems with her, and she'd comfort them and speak of solutions. The townsfolk were very timid when it came to discussion. But when they did discuss their problems to her, it was always seen a quick solution out of things. They expected things to return to normal immediately. It wasn't like that. The Harvest Goddess had her place in society. But there were things she couldn't mend. She could grant wishes, but they were limited. She couldn't speed up the process. The townsfolk wanted everything to be resolved, too quick, too soon. It was a dilemma the Harvest Goddess was greatly troubled by. She felt like a damsel in distress. Everything was too much for her. The neglect she receives from the townspeople, her only companions were her brother Kappa, and her supporters the seven harvest sprites. Though they were loyal, she didn't want their pity or their sympathy. It was a controversial matter she had to deal with on her own, and she didn't want to worry them.

It was the afternoon, and Kappa awoke from his sleep, with a call from his sister the Harvest Goddess.

The creature chose a perfect time to come out, concerned that he might be seen by one of the townsfolk. The last time he rose from his pond, Gotz discovered him, and called the town to a meeting in the Town Square. What happened next was unimaginable. The people gathered together and came seeking the creature with flaming torches in their hands. Kappa was at their mercy, but with some gentle words from his sister, his life was spared. However, he was severely injured.

"Sis, where are you?" He whispered, hoping for a response.

The Goddess rose from below her pond, grief glimmering in her red eyes. She stood shivering, her reflection displaying a sorrowful figure slowing taking its form.

"Before you say anything, I'm going to get things clear, okay?"

Her brother nodded, frowning in confusion.

"Listen brother, I'm going to have to leave Mineral Town. I must return to my former place."

"What? Why? I don't understand, I thought that we'd always be here for each other. Isn't that what you said earlier to me?"

"That's very well and true, but now I know where I'm needed, and I have to go home. You do understand, don't you Kappa?"

"But, why now? Why do you have to leave your brother, at a time he needs you most? I can't manage without your guidance."  
The Goddess sighed, lowering herself to her younger brother, giving him a gentle smile and hugging him.

"Please, I can't stay. You know what must be done. I must leave soon."

"Then let me come with you! Isn't there any other way around this?"

Kappa stared into his sister's eyes, seeking to find an agreement.

"That's impossible, Kappa. This town needs someone to watch over it. You're the most suitable person for this role. You have to stay here. Be an obedient little brother and listen to your sister, okay? She knows what's best for you."

"No one needs me here. I think the townsfolk will actually be happier if I left. They hate me anyway."

"The townspeople may have created indecencies in the past, but they'll learn to forgive and forget. It's all apart yesterday. You have to trust them. They need you here. The Sprites won't cope if there's no one to watch over them. Remember, I can't always be here for you. So, you have to become independent and take this path on your own."

Kappa trembled to the ground. A feeling of isolation and loneliness passed through him.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. The Sprites of Mineral Town are here for you, they've always thought of you as a friend of theirs. I must be leaving now, please Kappa… Stay here and guide Mineral Town for me. Don't forget your sister; I'll always remember you, by dearest brother…"  
Before the Harvest Goddess departed, she held her arms out to her brother, who embraced them with his own, giving off a feeling of warmth.

Kappa sat down with his eyes closed. He thought of the possibilities of the changes that will be in Mineral Town. _What am I still doing here? Everything was a sudden breeze. I feel so hopeless and useless now. What will the townsfolk do? Hunt me down and kill me? Everything's over. I lost everything to me, and now my sister is gone. I've lost my meaning to live._

Suddenly, seven sprites appeared to greet Kappa.

"Don't be sad. It's only makes us feel down."

"You're right, I won't cry anymore."

"Come with us to the hut. We'd like you to have a tea party with us." Nappy said.

Those words meant a lot to Kappa. He never felt so welcomed and accepted in his life.

_Perhaps not everything is lost. I can still stay and guide Mineral Town. Thank you sister, I won't forget you, ever. You've helped me in so many ways, I'll cherish our memories and the time we spent together, always._

The Harvest Sprites of Forget-Me-Not Valley just got up from what seems to be a very tiring night. The first one to wake was Flak.

"Nic, Nak, get up! The sun's almost risen!"

…It was no good. The other sprites were fast asleep huddled tightly in their beds.

"I said GET UP!" Flak nudged the two, who did not respond.

"Trying to play sleepy-heads are you? If nothing's going to work, then I guess I have no other choice!" And with that, he grabbed a bucket beside him and splashed it at Nic and Nak, who screeched in horror. This was what happened each time Nic and Nak refused to get out of bed.

"We're awake, okay?" The two sprites got off their beds, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

Flak grabbed them both and dragged them outside to the pond.

"Now listen here! You two need a good lecture, you hear me?

Who was the one who brought you both here?"

Nic and Nak lowered their heads.

"Who taught you how to deliver baby animals?"

"And who was the one who looked after you when you both were so sick that you couldn't even get out of bed?"

"You Flak…"

"That's precisely right! And how do you repay me? Sleeping in, being lazy, and ignoring what I say!"

"We're sorry… We won't do it again!" Nic and Nak exclaimed, lowering their heads in shame.

Flak sighed and shook his head unwillingly.

"I can understand why you both are tired, but you have to do this. Remember what we all promised each other? We made a vow to bring the Harvest Goddess back to this village. I still believe that we can."

The other sprites raised their heads sadly.

"Right, let's get started with our to-do-list. Jack's cow Bella is having a calf today at around two o'clock in the afternoon. So that means we'll have to be there by half past one. Got that?"

Nic and Nak only nodded.

"In the meantime, let's do our daily routines. You know what to do."

The Harvest Sprites had different personalities. Nic was seen to be discouraging, he still had an open mind, but he gave up too easily without trying. Nac thought he was weak, and because of this, he often is lost in confusion, and does not know which path to take. And finally, Flak despised others, always sticking with his philosophy and believing that all humans were dishonest. They had different opinions and disagreed with one another. They never went along with each other's decision and argued over countless issues; whether it's sharing beds, or fighting over things. It came about ever since their arrival in Forget-Me-Not Valley. They never went along with each other's decision and argued over countless issues; whether it's sharing beds, over fighting over things. It came about ever since their arrival in the village.

Watering flowers, growing herbs, collecting food, staying in a tree house… The Harvest Sprites' lives were very bland. There were never interesting to look forward to. Everyday would be the same; nothing new. Nic happily watered the flowers, while Flak gathered some mushrooms. Nak planted some seeds into the patches of soil, to replace the picked food. The sprites sighed every time they turned to look at one another. Seeing each others' faces only made them more miserable.

Often people tend to mistaken the Sprites. They saw them the same all in the way as any other would supposedly. They were wonderful, kind-hearted and helped those in need by doing them endless favors. They seemed gleeful, no matter what the circumstances and always came out with out a frown on their faces. For those reasons the townsfolk disregarded their existence, not knowing how they felt in that position. The Sprites respected the villagers and that they were fond of them, but they disliked how they took advantage of their convenience and constantly asked them to run errands in their place. They weren't that very much against it, they were more accepting of them now, and agreed to help. Their only wish was that the villagers respected them, in return.

Flak turned and gazed to the horizon. It's time, he thought. The Sprites gathered together and slowly made their way to Jack's farm. On their way, they constantly turned to observe the villagers' houses. It wasn't anything special; just plain old buildings they saw the other day. But each day seemed like a life time to them. Who would've ever even stopped to consider that yesterday seemed like centuries ago? The villagers certainly wouldn't. They were always 'busy' as they so claimed, pondering on with their lives.

Finally the Harvest Sprites have arrived at their destination. The pasture stood in the same spot, animals on every corner. In the midst, a very frustrated cow sat uncomfortably. The Sprites entered the fenced area freely. Bella saw them coming, waiting in desperation. Nic and Nak positioned themselves on either side of her, giving some support. Flak joined his friends and held the cow tight from behind. The process took almost an hour and finally the calf was born.

Exhausted, the Harvest Sprites headed home. They sat down to decide methods they would use to invite the Harvest Goddess. For the remainder of the day, the Harvest Sprites gathered items to prepare an offering. Nic took some lily pads from the Turtle's swamp and positioned them on the pond. Nak caught several fireflies into jugs and placed them onto the lily pads, while Flak gently dropped flowers around them. After everything was arranged, the Harvest Sprites went to bed.

They were very tired, but who could possibly blame them? All their years of hardship didn't pay off, and they struggled to maintain a stable friendship, which was the reason they constantly held tantrums and argued with each other. The pressure they dealt with was simply incomprehensive beyond explanation. Their efforts seemed useless. The Sprites have almost given up.

That night, the Harvest Sprites dreamt of the Harvest Goddess. Their dreams were similar, but each of them was in a different scenario relating to the others.

Nic sees himself alone without anyone. Sad and isolated, he begins sobbing. He cries endlessly for hours, questioning the situation he was put in. Realizing that it's no use shedding tears, he returns to his tree house, keeping in high spirits and finally Nak & Flak return…

Nak finds himself in the mining area, when suddenly he sees Nic and Flak being washed downstream in a river. Not knowing what to do, he simply runs following their directions. Seeing as his friends' lives are in danger, he courageously jumps into the river…

Flak is in his tree house when he realizes that Nic and Nak are missing, and that he must find them. Flak searches the entire area except the farm. Then he decides that he should ask Jack. At first, he is hesitant and reluctant because he never trusts others but then he is soon thankful that he does as he finds out that Nic and Nak were there all along…

In the morning, the Harvest Sprites woke up feeling uneasy. As they hopped out of bed and got dressed, none of them mentioned their dreams to the others. The Sprites' dreams had a hidden message conveyed which only they could comprehend, and it was up to them to grasp the concept. But did they realize it? For Nic, it was a guide to gain hope, for Nac, he learnt to become courageous and take a step closer, and Flak recognized that he had to trust others.

It was time for their daily chores. Outside, the Harvest Goddess appeared floating above the center of the pond. Nic, Nak and Flak stood astonished to see her.

"I see you're amazed to find me here. Let me just start by thanking you for the kind offering you gave me. Even though I wasn't here, you still thought of me. Not many people do that. I know you're curious why I haven't visited for a while now. How long has it been? Over three decades I see. Though, it feels like generations ago, doesn't it? And in case you're wondering, yes, I've returned now, so don't worry. Each of you had a dream last night which involved each other. I was the one responsible for that. But don't despair, my intentions weren't to hurt you, I was only seeing how much you all mean to one another. When I left long ago, I knew that I wouldn't be returning until I've completed my objectives."

The Harvest Sprites stood smiling; at last, they've accomplished their dreams. Such long years of uncertainty have been answered.


End file.
